Discord Meets the Riddler
by Windrises
Summary: The Riddler uses a transporting device to go to Ponyville. He becomes rivals with Discord.


Notes: Batman was created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger and is owned by DC Comics. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was created by Lauren Faust and is owned by Hasbro.

The Riddler was in Arkham Asylum. He finished making a device. He said, "The guards around here are so clueless that they don't know about me spending weeks on this new invention." The Riddler signaled to one of the guards to come to his cell.

The guard asked, "What's going on?"

The Riddler said, "I want you to open the cell."

The guard replied, "I wouldn't do that."

The Riddler said, "Actually you would."

The guard asked, "Why would I?"

The Riddler said, "Even though you don't know that much you're aware of how dangerous the criminals in Arkham Asylum are. If you don't release you might suffer my wrath."

The guard wasn't very wise or brave so he opened the cell. The guard said, "Leave quickly so I don't get in trouble."

The Riddler replied, "Okay." He ran out of Arkham Asylum and went to his new hideout.

After spending a few minutes writing riddles the Riddler said, "This new device I made is a transporting device. It could transport me to various locations that nobody in Gotham has ever seen. I'm going to use it for the first time." The Riddler did an evil laugh while turning on the transporting device.

The Riddler landed in Ponyville. He looked around and realized that he was the only human there. He saw a lot of ponies. He said, "Riddle me this: What is lacking in humans, but is full of ponies?"

Discord replied, "That's not a riddle."

The Riddler said, "Well it seems like I've already met Ponyville's critic."

Discord replied, "Well I only criticize people and ponies that are lacking in talent."

The Riddler said, "I relate to that. I spend my time mocking batty superheroes."

Discord asked, "Who are you?"

The Riddler proudly said, "I'm the Riddler. I have the honor of being the prince of puzzlers." He laughed.

Discord asked, "Shouldn't you be the prince of riddles if your name is the Riddler?"

The Riddler was getting tired of Discord's comments. The Riddler said, "I'm not amused by you."

Discord replied, "What an awful thing to do. I'm the funniest citizen in Ponyville."

The Riddler said, "I'm more talented when it comes to comedy."

Discord replied, "Yeah right."

The Riddler said, "I'm going to prove my greatness. I want to have a comedy show with you. That even would prove that I'm way funnier than you." He laughed.

Discord replied, "You laugh at stuff that aren't jokes."

The Riddler said, "I'm the prince of clownish humor. Prepare to be defeated by my riddling wrath."

Discord replied, "I'm going to be the winner."

The Riddler looked at Discord and said, "You do look funny. If you made fun of your looks you would lots of jokes." Discord frowned at the Riddler.

A few minutes later Discord appeared in Twilight Sparkle's castle. Twilight asked, "Why are you in the castle?"

Discord said, "I have something that I need you to schedule for me?"

Twilight Sparkle asked, "What's it about?"

Discord said, "A comedy show. I need to beat the Riddler."

Twilight asked, "Who's the Riddler?"

Discord said, "He's a human that transported himself here."

Twilight replied, "We should be trying to figure out what this visitor is after. There's way more important things to do than have comedy shows."

Discord tried to trick Twilight into helping him with the event by saying, "Having a comedy show would help us stop him."

Twilight asked, "How would having him and you say a bunch of jokes help us?"

Discord said, "Getting him to go to a location full of other ponies is a good way to stay safe. If he tries to do anything evil the ponies can team up to stop him."

Twilight sighed and responded, "Okay."

A few hours later a bunch of ponies went to the Riddler and Discord's comedy show.

Starlight Glimmer asked, "Why was there a comedy show randomly scheduled for tonight?"

Spike said, "I don't know."

Twilight Sparkle got onstage and said, "Thank you for coming to this eccentric event. Tonight's show is a competition between two joke lovers: Discord and a human guest called the Riddler." The Riddler and Discord got onstage.

Applejack replied, "It's really weird that a human was able to come here."

Rarity said, "Wow. The Riddler's outfit is so stylish."

It was time for the Riddler and Discord to start telling jokes. The Riddler said, "Riddle me this: What actor was nice, but frank about his opinions? Answer: Frank Gorshin." The Riddler laughed, but the ponies didn't understand the joke.

Discord asked, "Which hero is a super big bragger? Superman."

Pinkie Pie giggled and said, "Superman's ego is bigger than the Batmobile."

The Riddler said, "Riddle me this: What actor was really good and would work for a reasonable amount? Answer: Vincent Price." The Riddler burst into laughter.

Maud Pie clapped and said, "He was excellent in Scooby-Doo."

Discord asked, "Which Batman villain is the coolest? Mr. Freeze." Spike laughed.

Rarity asked, "How could you laugh at such a cheap joke?"

The Riddler said, "It cost more than the Vincent Price joke. Speaking of cheapness I have another riddle: Which patrol team barks at the crooks more than anybody else? Answer: the PAW Patrol." Only the Riddler laughed at the joke.

Discord asked, "Which animal has the most magical friendships? Ponies." The ponies didn't laugh. Discord signaled to Fluttershy to laugh. Fluttershy felt bad for Discord so she laughed.

Rainbow Dash said, "You two need to be at least twenty percent funnier."

The Riddler was getting frustrated about the lack of laughter. He said, "Ponies can talk and have loads of magical powers, but they mock the important gift of a sense of humor."

Applejack said, "Your jokes weren't that funny."

Rarity replied, "Applejack's harsh honesty has a point. Although the Riddler is very charming he lacks great jokes."

The Riddler felt offended by the ponies not thinking that his jokes were funny. He decided to use a evil plan to get revenge. He said, "I'm going to punish the entire audience for the lack of respect, applause, and laughter." The Riddler got out a magic cane and started using it to suck the ponies' magic.

Twilight Sparkle asked, "What are you doing?"

The Riddler said, "I'm going to have all of your magical powers. I'll use the powers to take over Gotham."

Discord replied, "I can stop you."

The Riddler said, "You and I share a sense of humor. If you let me get away with this I could share part of Gotham with you."

Discord started thinking about the Riddler's offer. He said, "It's somewhat tempting."

Twilight Sparkle replied, "Villains betray each other all the time. The Riddler wouldn't give you anything."

The Riddler said, "Riddle me this: Which pony is sadly right?"

Discord replied, "That's a normal question, not a riddle."

The Riddler smiled while saying, "Since I'm a villain I can lie about telling real riddles."

Discord replied, "I'm going to use my powers to get rid of your plan."

The Riddler said, "I'm going to be the winner. I'm going to have more magical powers than ever before. I'll have so much magic that I'll be able to defeat Batman and all of his sidekicks. In fact I'll fight the Justice League too." The Riddler laughed.

Discord replied, "I'll use my chaotic powers." Discord used his powers to make the Riddler's cane stop working. The magic returned to the ponies.

Twilight Sparkle said, "Thank you for helping out the ponies Discord."

Discord responded, "We have a way bigger problem than that."

Twilight asked, "What's wrong?"

Discord whined, "The ponies didn't laugh at my jokes."

Fluttershy walked up to Discord and said, "Even some of your jokes were confusing I liked most of them. I was just too shy to laugh out loud."

Discord replied, "Thank you Fluttershy. You're my best fan."

Twilight Sparkle said, "I think that we should take care of the Riddler."

The Riddler said, "Riddle me this? Who's close to getting doomed, but won't suffer?" Since the Riddler was surrounded by ponies that had magical powers he left. He used the transporter to go back to Gotham.

The Riddler arrived at a bank that Two-Face was at. The Riddler ran up to him and asked, "Do you want to buy my transporting device?"

Two-Face replied, "I'll use my coin to make the decision. If it lands on heads I'll buy it." Two-Face flipped his coin. The coin landed on heads so he said, "I'll buy it." Two-Face gave the Riddler some money that he stole from the bank. The Riddler handed the transporting device to Two-Face.

After Two-Face left the Riddler said, "I got rich which means the prince of puzzlers wins again!" The Riddler did an evil laugh.


End file.
